


A Gift for You

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [39]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Desire, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loki (Marvel)'s Horned Helmet, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony had told Loki that he had a gift for him; that he was to come to their bedchambers on the Revengers ship at a specific time and the present would be waiting for him.





	A Gift for You

Anthony had told Loki that he had a gift for him; that he was to come to their bedchambers on the Revengers ship at a specific time and the present would be waiting for him.

Loki, having grown used to his lover’s generous nature, had been both amused and incredibly fond of the other man for it. Anthony had a tendency to dote on those he considered important to him and Loki had enjoyed both the attention and the display of affection.

Anthony had given him books, clothing, weapons, magical trinkets and even crafted him items using the ship’s forge. Loki, in turn, had also been generous in providing his lover with matching gifts of affection whenever he saw something he thought his lover might like; smiling at Anthony’s pleasure, surprise and excitement when they were bestowed.

It was the first partnership Loki had been a part of where they were each so artless and open in their courtship and Loki adored every moment of it and the warmth that it brought to his chest.

It was why he was walking with purpose and excitement towards their chambers, trying to guess what Anthony might have left for him; a new puzzle that Anthony had created in his lab, intending to try and keep Loki captivated until he could unlock the true gift hidden inside? An interesting magic tome or trinket he had unearthed while on the latest planet?

Loki was so busy thinking of the _items_ Anthony could have given him that he didn’t think about Anthony _himself_.

It meant that when Loki made his way through their room in order to push open their bedroom door, Loki didn't expect what he saw. He froze in shock and his mouth fell open. He was also hit with a wave of desire so fierce that he had to grip the door for support.

Anthony was lying on their bed wantonly, nothing but Loki’s green cape covering his naked form; and even then, he had his bare chest, leg and thigh revealed, offering teasing glimpses of skin. He also had on _Loki’s battle horns_ ; they were perched elegantly on his head as he displayed himself as a willing and thoroughly possessed lover of _Loki’s_.

Loki's mouth had parted and his throat had gone dry as he stared at his lover; his heart and body thrumming with want.

Anthony smirked smugly while his eyes remained half-lidded. His voice was nothing but a purr as he lifted one of his hands and coaxed Loki to come forward by curling two of his fingers. “I’ve been waiting for you, my Loki.”

Loki made a small sound between a groan and a whimper as he stepped closer to the bed, his eyes running hungrily over his lover who was draped in Loki colours, clothes and _emblems_. He was displaying himself as _Loki’s_ and doing it as proudly and blatantly as if he’d written the trickster’s name across his skin.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Loki knew his breathing was heavy as he took in every inch of his lover.

“ _Anthony_ ,” he whispered, staring at his horns on his lover’s head and feeling his fingers twitch with an urge to both touch his perfect lover or stand back and simply admire a sight he would never forget.

Anthony’s grin just widened, well aware of what he was doing to Loki; he also slowly brought his other hand up to his chest. Loki’s eyes were locked on the slow progression as it slid gently over the green cape, over skin and finally up to stroke one of the horns. Loki couldn’t stop his soft groan at the delectable sight.

Anthony just continued to beckon with one hand, requesting Loki join him on the bed even as his fingers continued to softly caress Loki’s helm. His eyes were dark and locked on Loki’s own as he suggested with a low voice and a small smirk, “Would you like me to wear your helmet as you fuck me, Loki?”

Loki moaned again before he hurriedly moved around the bed--not climbing onto it, not disturbing the _masterpiece_ his lover made draped in Loki’s cloak--in order to cup his lover’s neck and desperately kiss Anthony with all the love, desire and possession that was consuming him.

Anthony arched into his touch, kissing back eagerly as his hands came to Loki’s shoulder and neck, keeping him close. 

When they pulled apart, Loki stared into Anthony’s gorgeous eyes and answered his lover’s question roughly, “Yes, you will wear it.” Stroking his thumb along Anthony’s jaw, he brushed their mouths together and whispered against his lover’s lips. “My darling, Anthony, I fear you are ruining me.”

Anthony’s lips just curled into a smile before he was kissing Loki again, wiping all thought from the mage’s mind but that of his lover and the incredible gift that was Anthony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realised I'd never really seen stories with Tony in Loki's helmet. I then decided that I rapidly needed to fix that. And then I threw in "naked under his green cape" for good measure because my mind is a smutty gift-giving mess XD
> 
> I picture Tony in Loki's Thor 3 helmet here, but you can use any one that you want. I'm sure Loki's got a whole collection to choose from ~~that Tony will now be allowed to wear to bed whenever he pleases~~ ;P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this (almost) as much as Loki would have ~~and still plans to~~ XP


End file.
